


snow melts when winter ends

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Feelings, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, One-Sided Attraction, Past Character Death, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sad, Sad Ending, connor has a hard time with feelings, kinda one sided HankCon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Connor reflects on his last case, trying to accept how it ended.





	snow melts when winter ends

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be super fluffy but it turned into this whoops  
> also first work for DBH after finally getting into the fandom
> 
> sorry for the messiness and sorry for the sadness

Connor stared out the window, eyes fixed on the small snowflakes falling down. The ground was illuminated by the soft light from the nearby streetlights, each snowflake glinting as if it wanted to show itself, wanted to be seen, wanted to be noticed by someone.

 

His LED flicked between yellow and blue as he just took in the scene in front of him. It was… calming, in a sense. Watching snow fall on another winter night in Detroit, bright and beautiful stars still visible through the light pollution coming from the city. Only a small sliver of the moon was visible that night, making the night even more amazing. He wished he could stay there and just… watch.

 

But nothing can last forever, now can they?

 

He wanted to turn around and see the lights on. He wanted to see the television playing some old show at almost full volume. He wanted to see Hank cracking open another beer, inviting Connor to sit with him. He wanted to see Sumo nudging his fluffy head against Connor’s leg, a sign that he wanted to be petted. He wanted to feel the liveliness of the house, energy, something. Anything.

 

He craved something to fill the loneliness he was feeling, but he had nothing. He had no one. Not after that last case.

 

_Just something… anything…_

 

He shut his eyes, trying to create the ideal scene. It was what he wanted, but could never get. What he wished for, but could never receive. He just wished for it all back… for Hank back…

 

It tore him apart to think of the last case. The biggest one the department has ever had. Connor knew he should’ve asked for backup, but he thought that it would be alright. He believed that he and Hank could solve the case on their own. So they went to the scene, only to be caught by someone who was patrolling the perimeter of the abandoned building. Next thing he knew was that Hank got shot and he was bleeding out and Connor couldn’t do anything to stop and-

 

_System Overheating - Attempting System Cooldown_

_Software Unstable - Restabilizing…_

 

Tears ran down his face, LED rapidly blinking red as he collapsed to the floor. He didn’t need to breathe, but he felt like he was being choked by something. He tried calming down, wiping the tears off his face before they hit the floor beneath him. The house was dark… cold… unwelcoming. No one has been inside besides Connor for about two weeks now. Sumo was given to a shelter, and Hank…

 

Hank was dead.

 

And Connor couldn’t process it.

 

He always came by to check if it was all just a bad dream, but it finally hit him in the face. Hank was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. Connor loved the man, but could never admit it, not even to himself until after he was gone.

 

Maybe this will all go away, like how snow melts when winter ends. He could forget…

 

He could forget the person who was there for him.

He could forget the person he fell in love with.

He could forget his friends.

He could forget his wants.

He could forget his deviancy.

He could forget who he has become.

He could forget himself.

 

But he couldn’t do it…

 

So he replayed the events over and over in his head, constructing all the different and better outcomes that could’ve happened if he made a better decision in the moment.

 

“I’m sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading this mess
> 
> i'll write more DBH soon lol


End file.
